Moonlight
by luved247
Summary: this is a thing i wrote 4 my friend and is to her i just wanted to add to it XD


Chapter 16

Previous chapter- We both purred, rolling around licking each others fur, being crazy werewolves together. I felt incredible adrenaline, and felt that I was finally safe... Here in the arms of my soulmate, my werewolf, my love.

We continued to play like that for it seemed like hours until we finally collapsed under a tree, panting. I lay my head on his soft, furry chest and he wrapped his paws around me bringing me closer. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, a shiver went up my spine and I sighed. There could be no better place to be right now. After a while my breathing got normal and I could hear Jake's slow breathing in my hair, he was sleeping. I moved my shoulders slightly to loosen his grip but as soon as I did his eyes opened and his soft voice playfully whispered in my ear, "Hey, what was that! I like you being close to me." Once again he brought me closer wrapping his arms around me so tight that I could barely breathe.

"Hey- I need to breathe too!" I rasped between breaths. His grip softened and he ran his finger along my cheek and kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips. I looked up at his smoldering eyes and was filled with lust. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, and he spoke softly in my ear, "Do you want to be the friction in my jeans?" I giggled and slapped him playfully on the shoulder and pulled him into a passionate kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his chest, he shivered and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. Gladly I complied and our tongues were in a wrestling match but he soon won dominance. Carefully he began to unbutton my shirt and it was on the ground a moment later. I pushed him to the ground and got on top. His warm, soft lips moved on to kissing my collarbone and he unhooked my bra. He kissed every part of my exposed skin that he could, making me moan softly. My hands explored his beautiful body, tracing his perfectly toned muscles. I slid down unzipping his pants and I could see his face form into a sexy smirk. Simultaneously he took off my skirt and threw it behind him. I could tell he was getting excited. He was no longer cold because the friction of our bodies had warmed both of us up. I moved my head to his cock and gently started to suck on it. He moaned and in between breaths I could hear him whisper I love you. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. He came in my mouth, of course I swallowed it but was surprised it tasted okay, a bit like strawberries... As I resurfaced and looked up into his eyes I giggled because his breathing was very ragged. He pulled me towards him, I don't think it was possible to be any closer. His gentle hands went through my hair and he caressed my breast. Gently he laid me down and prepared to enter me. His hair fell on his shoulders in a very sexy and enticing way. The next thing I knew he was inside. I let out a loud moan. Every time he entered I said his name. He groaned in pleasure with me. We lay there sweaty and panting watching the moonlight.

It was now a week since that wonderful night.I was sitting on the porch watching the sunset, waiting for Jake to come home. I had decided to give him a boys night out with the rest of the pack. As I sat there flashbacks of that night floated through my head. How I hoped that no one from the pack was listening to my thoughts right now. The heat of the night was making me drowsy and just as I was about to fall asleep I was hit with a reflex. Quickly I ran behind a bush and puked. My head was pounding, all I wished at that moment was for it to stop. Apparently that time they were paying attention, and in a worried voice Jake said, "Bree! Are you okay? I'm worried, what's happened, are you hurt?" He rambled on like that for a while until Sam interrupted, "Jake jeez, will you breathe? Let her speak." My head was still throbbing but I didn't want him to worry so I calmly replied that it was just a headache and should be gone any minute. I hated seeing Jake worried, it could break my heart. I sat down again, head in between my knees, hoping that it would help.

Ten minutes later my head stopped pulsing and I was ready to get up but I couldn't stop thinking about the reason my head had started to hurt so suddenly. There hadn't been a change in what I usually ate and I hadn't been involved in anything out of the ordinary... I gasped. The night with Jake! Oh my god! I think I'm pregnant. I didn't dare think this in a way the pack would hear though, I wanted to be positive... not on the test... positive that this was the real reason. My mind was whirling, how the hell had I let this happen! I was too scared, for pete's sake I was only fifteen (well sixteen in two weeks one day). My parents were going to kill me, I wasn't ready to have a... a baby! My heart practically jumped out of its chest.

As fast as my legs would take me I ran towards the nearest gas station. The first one I ran to was closed, sighing I took a couple of breaths and started running again. Just as I thought I was about to faint or something I saw that the light was on. Not caring what anyone would think anymore I ran in and grabbed the first pregnancy test I saw. Walking up to the counter my heart started beating like mad again. I dug out some change from my pocket and looked up. My eyes grew wide in shock, of course I had to come on a day that Simon's sister was working! Maybe if I avoided her gaze she wouldn't recognize me. I hoped but to no avail. As soon as she saw the pregnancy test she let out a tiny gasp. If I was still human my cheeks would be reddening with embarrassment. I handed her the money quickly over the counter and whispered shakily, "I'm not sure yet, could you please not tell anybody? Especially Simon." My voice was pleading. She looked a little dumbfounded but gave a curt nod.

After that traumatizing experience I didn't think I would be able to even walk, let alone make it back. As I trudged along I pictured what everyone's reaction would be. They would be so disappointed in me, heck, I was disappointed in myself. Of corse I didn't regret what happened because it had been the happiest day of my life, I was just disappointed in how irresponsible I had been in not using a condom. My eyes had been focused on the ground for a while now so I was surprised when I noticed the familiar lights of the house. I hid the pregnancy test in my pocket and walked up to the door hoping nobody was home yet.

Walking up to the door was like a death sentence, the door seemed to get more threatening as I moved closer. Carefully I opened the door and sighed with relief, nobody was home yet. A battle was going on in my brain, should I take the test now? There was no going back...

Before I knew it I was standing in the hallway holding that accursed piece of plastic with the pink little plus sign. Thoughts were swimming though my head and tears were slowly welling up in my eyes. How would I tell everybody! Most importantly I had to get rid of the evidence so there would be no suspicions. The most vicious way I could get rid of it would be with a chainsaw but I didn't have that so I went for the next best thing, throwing it into the garbage, normally that would be really lame but it was being picked up today and there was no chance somebody would find it.

A few days passed since I found out if I was pregnant, I couldn't go on like this forever, people were getting suspicious and my symptoms were getting worse. It was time to tell somebody, it would be better if I told Jake first then we could handle my parents together, or in a last resort run away somewhere. It was 4 o clock and Jake should be home soon. Patiently I waited by the door, once again my heart was about to pop right out of my chest and my head was spinning slightly. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, the ticking of the clock was booming in my ears like a ticking bomb. It went off, Jake had just walked through the door. It was now or never. I think he sensed something was wrong as soon a she entered because he had an odd look on his face.

I had to get it over with, "J- Jake, I have some news... you may take it as good or bad but I- I'm just gonna say it..." I paused and blurted it out, "I'm pregnant." His eyes grew wide in shock and he stuttered a couple of times incoherently. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and he pulled me into a deep hug.

It felt so good to be near him and to have everything out in the open. My head was curled into his warm chest and I felt him shiver, I guess he wasn't used to me being part vampire yet. His big hands wrapped around my waist and he looked deep into my eyes, even blurred he was beautiful.

Quietly he whispered in my ear in a smooth voice. "I'm sorry for putting you through this, we should've waited" tears were practically in his eyes now too. "Im So- so sorry!" This time the tears came out. I hated seeing him like this, my heart shattered.

I looked into his big brown eyes, "Aren't you even a little happy that we're going to have a child together?" Apparently that was the last question he expected me to ask at the moment judging by his reaction. He barely hot the words out.

"Yes, I'm happy because it's something that is part you and part me, I love you more than anything in the world and I will love it just as much." He brought his head down to give me a kiss. Fireworks went off and I heard Jake think, "Now how are we going to tell everybody else?" I giggled and thought, "They'll find out sooner or later when I'm all swollen and ugly."

"You could never be ugly." I never thought I would believe someone when they complimented me but this, us, we were for real.


End file.
